


True Bromance

by alternatedoom



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatedoom/pseuds/alternatedoom
Summary: Nate romances Wade.





	True Bromance

**Author's Note:**

> Written anonymously (at first) for the Marvel Kink Meme [here](https://marvel-kink.livejournal.com/1724.html?thread=773308#t773308). Prompt was: _I'm not liking the "be mean to Deadpool" trend, but I wanted this anyway because Wade's always pulling out the tux and the bubbly for other people so how about..._
> 
> _Someone romancing the hell out of Deadpool. Cable or Siryn preferred by seriously anyone. Moonlight, candles, rose petals, formal wear, and champagne are all bonus points._

At his desk, in his spacious apartments in Providence, Cable threw down his pen. He couldn't focus.

He needed to thank Wade. He really hadn't ever said a proper thank you. How do you thank the moderately crazy person who went to great lengths to save your life?

And Wade had betrayed the X-Men for him. Cable barely had to use his telepathy to know Wade was not beloved by the mutants who'd come from Xavier's. All the X-Men with scannable minds had the memory of Wade in the Marvel Girl costume simmering in the backs of their brains, including his father. Except for Bobby Drake who had the mental picture floating up in the forefront. Cable grinned at Bobby's memory of Wade's idea, that he'd be too distracted by Wade's legs to fight.

He was glad Wade had stayed in Providence. In the days immediately following the loss of his powers, Wade's presence had been a comfort. Although he'd spoken about it to no one, Cable felt shut down in a way, cut off from everyone. He was still getting accustomed to the loss of the connection to humanity constantly on in the background. And he wasn't used to being unable to read anyone's mind. It was frustrating.

But all he'd ever had to go on with Wade were the hints he dropped, the things he babbled, his odd body language, the things all non-telepaths relied on to understand other people. Wade broadcast some, but he had always been more or less unreadable. A million images and words could flash through Wade's mind, and half would make some kind of blurry sense, and a handful would truly be meaningful. Wade's consciousness was an unintelligible, nonsensical mess, jumbled and chaotic. Touching Wade's mind with his own was not pleasant, and Cable had learned to avoid trying.

I was gonna rob a bank or something, Wade had said when he'd asked about the money. He hadn't meant it, though. Wade was going to part with who knows how much to save him. Too bad Cable couldn't read minds anymore, he'd have liked to know the amount the Fixer was planning to charge. Money meant little to Cable, but he knew it meant a lot to Wade. Represented power and comfort, reputation and possibilities.

He'd have done it for Wade--going to great lengths to save him, not bank robbery--but he and Wade were quite different. Nate hadn't expected quite such a strong show of loyalty from Wade. It had started him thinking. Cable knew he cared for Wade, but he was slightly disturbed to realize just how much. He had a responsibility to the citizens of the world. But if there'd been anything he'd learned from his happy-bendy brain trip, it's that he needed to relax a little. Yes, he had oblilgations to the world, but the weight of it would crush him if he didn't take a little downtime.

He needed Wade. Before, he hadn't been sure of the capacity in which he wanted Wade in his life. He felt more certain of that answer now.

And Wade... Wade had dropped a hundred hints. Hard to tell if he meant them, though. Wade might not even know what he wanted.

Cable would find out.

He placed a quick call to Irene, with only a minor pang that it couldn't be a mental call. "You have got to be kidding me," she said when he gave her his list of requirements.

"Deadly serious," he said.

Irene paused in that way where he could tell what she was thinking. She was wondering if he'd lost his mind. Nice to know he still could assess the most basic thoughts of the people he knew the best. "You got it," she said finally.

Cable walked to the window and stood looking out, thinking about Providence, losing his powers, Wade. After a while he moved away, stripping out of his clothes to bathe.

The water was warm and felt good pounding his skin, and by the time he was done with his shower, Irene had brought the tuxes and the roses. He dried off and started putting on the formalwear, then remembered it always flustered Irene when he dressed in front of her. He didn't stop, though, since that would likely embarrass her more.

"Would you mind handling the rose petals?" he asked Irene. Irene seemed at a bit of a loss, but only momentarily.

"Sure," she said, taking the bag and heading for the stairs. She was a good Chief of Staff slash personal assistant. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

Cable took a pen and a piece of paper from his desk. He pondered the notepaper for a minute before writing simply: Please wear this. He took the note and the other garment bag and left for Wade's apartments.

He had to go back for the roses. Cable wondered for a moment if the forgetfulness was a symptom of the loss of his powers. They happened to him infrequently, but he hated having memory lapses.

Could it be he was nervous? He thought about that.

When he got to Wade's apartment, Cable used his master electronic key to enter. He put the crystal vase of roses on the kitchen countertop, laid the garment bag on the sofa and folded the note so it stood on top. He turned to leave and Wade was there, silently leaning in the doorway, studying him. Wade was wearing jeans, a T-shirt with his symbol, a jacket and a baseball cap, and the overall effect was less menacing than if he'd been wearing his red and black. Still, his silence was ominious. Perhaps Wade didn't like having unannounced visitors.

"Wade," Cable greeted him. "I was going to surprise you."

Wade's stare moved from him to the red roses on the countertop, and Nate took the opportunity to pocket the note he'd just set down. No sense leaving it now.

"What did you..." Deadpool walked into his apartment and stalked a half-circle around the roses, not taking his eyes off them, looking half-delighted and half-suspicious. "Do they bite?"

"No Wade, they don't bite."

"Do they explode?"

"No. They sit there and look nice."

Wade's gaze flickered to the garment bag on the sofa.

"Is that a tux? I have a tux, you know," Wade said, sounding confused.

"Oh?" Nate hid his surprise. "Even better." He was pretty sure the tux he'd brought would fit Wade, because Irene was very good at her job, but you never know. He debated saying more, but there was no point in beating around the bush. "Would you have dinner with me?"

Wade looked up at him, and a smile of pure pleasure broke out across his face. "Right now?"

Nate shrugged. "I was thinking now, but we could do it another day if now's not good for you."

"Now's good," Wade said quickly. "Can I shower first?"

Cable nodded. "Of course. Want me to wait here, or do you want to come over when you're ready?"

"Wait here," Wade said, turning on the tv and dashing out of the room. Nate sat on the couch and watched the television, which was set to a news station, but after a couple of minutes he turned it off. Using the remote control was more awkward than shutting the machine off with his mind, but he was getting used to it, and he didn't want to think about the rest of the world right now.

Cable walked around Wade's living room and kitchen, looking. He avoided touching anything, he didn't want Wade to feel like he was invading his privacy. He had a sense that Wade was particular about his personal space. The state of the furnished rooms he'd given Wade struck him as impersonal and much neater than those of Wade's place in Manhattan. But then, Wade had few possessions in Providence. This apartment was very much a place to stay, more hotel room than home. He wondered if Wade would ever want to move to Providence on a more permanent basis.

He didn't have to wait long. Wade rushed through his shower so fast Nate didn't even hear him sing, and within fifteen minutes he appeared in the doorway wearing his own tuxedo, shiny shoes, and the mask and red gloves. He looked spiffy and unlike most men, seemed more at ease in formal dress than casualwear. "Ready," Wade announced.

Nate stood up. "I thought I'd have dinner brought in for us, and we could eat in my quarters." He paused. He didn't feel like going to a restaurant, but he'd let Wade decide. "Unless you'd rather go out?"

Wade thoughtfully chewed his lip. "If we go out out, I should probably bring more than just the one gun."

"Either way, you're leaving the weapons here," Cable said, giving Wade a stern look.

Wade produced a revolver out of nowhere and clutched it protectively. "What if something happens and I need them?"

"Nothing's going to happen with me around," Cable said, resolute.

Wade sighed acquiescence and bent to undo the holster concealed around his ankle. He set guns and holster on the kitchen counter. Cable stared at him expectantly.

Wade looked plaintive. "I can't even bring the little gun?" From a finger Wade dangled a pistol smaller than his hand. Cable wasn't sure where this one had come from either; Wade was like a magician when it came to carrying concealed weapons. "It barely does any damage, look how small this baby is."

"Leave it," Cable said.

Wade dropped his gaze, his eyes fixing on his own lapels as he toyed with the tiny gun, turning it over in his fingers with loving, unconscious movements. "Nate, you know... this is really sudden," Wade said seriously.

Cable didn't show it, but he was startled. His first thought was that maybe he'd overdone it with the roses and formalwear. Maybe Wade didn't care for the pressure. But they'd known each other for a while, it's not like it was that sudden, and he'd truly thought Wade would like it. And he'd done no more than ask if Wade wanted to have dinner, it wasn't like he'd kissed him out of nowhere.

Momentarily defensive, he was about to reply when Wade's straight face dissolved into giggles and he set the little gun down.

"It's okay, Nate, that was a joke. In is fine," Wade said happily. As Wade came closer, Cable realized that he was wearing aftershave. The scent smelled good. Expensive. Unnecessary, but then, this whole evening was logistically unnecessary. You didn't say thank you because you had to, you said it because it was the polite thing to do. You didn't do something nice for someone because it was necessary, you did it because you wanted to. Likewise with telling someone you love them.

"So... here we have roses and tuxedos and dinner." Wade leveled a canny look at him. Sure, the red fabric was thin, Cable thought, but it was still amazing how many facial expressions translated perfectly clearly through it. "Last time I looked these things all appeared on the super-seducer checklist. Are there by chance blinis and caviar in my future?"

Nate laid a hand on Wade's shoulder. "No caviar, but if we go back to my apartment, there's champagne chilling on ice."

"Ahh." Wade beamed. "Champagne is the more classic choice, anyway," he said sagely. "The caviar is really something I just throw in if I'm not planning on actually feeding the person."

"I'm going to feed you. Shall we walk?" Cable thought about offering Wade his arm, but he didn't do it. Might be overkill.

Wade balked. "Wait a sec. You're going to feed me as in produce things for me to eat, or you're going to feed me feed me? Cause contrary to what some people might think, I do know how to use a fork, and frankly, adult spoon-feeding is too kinky even for me."

Wade casually tucked his hands in his trouser pockets. Cable eyed him. He knew enough to know tuxedo pants didn't traditionally come with pockets. He supposed Wade had them tailored in specially. Wade might be crazy, but he had too much fashion sense to wear utility pouches on a cummerbund. Cable wondered if he had any more guns on him.

If Cable had the chance to find out later, and it turned out Wade was still carrying anything, Wade was in big trouble.

"I will provide food," Cable said calmly.

By the time they got back to his apartments, two bottles of champagne had indeed appeared and were resting in a silver ice bucket on his desk. Irene had dinner waiting on a damask-covered table under chafing dishes.

Cable uncorked a bottle of champagne, which fizzed and bubbled all over the carpet. He hated wasting things, but it was champagne, spillage was supposed to happen. He disregarded the overflow and poured two flutes, handing one to Wade.

He pulled out Wade's chair for him. Wade looked delighted.

"I'm going to serve us. I wanted to be left alone," he said, feeling like he owed Wade some kind of explanation. He was glad Wade was content to be wined and dined without going all out. Cable just wanted solitude--well, relative solitude. Around other people he couldn't block out the weight of what he owed everyone. But being with Wade... being with Wade was different.

Wade nodded, not seeming to mind at all. Cable was grateful for that casual acceptance.

"To being alone together," Wade said with a quirk of one eyebrow, holding up his glass in a toast.

"To being alone," Cable echoed, realizing a moment after he said it that the two were not the same thing.

"What are we eating?"

Cable wasn't completely sure. "Chilled cucumber soup with Crème Fraîche and Châteaubriand."

He was forgetting a course as well as dessert, but it didn't matter. Wade was epicurean only to a point, and he proved it after dinner when he said, "That was really good. I realized this morning, you know what Providence is missing? There are like five thousand restaurants here, with five hundred different kinds of cuisine, but no place that serves loaded waffle fries. You should do something about that."

"I'll look into it," Cable said with some amusement. He leaned back in his chair. The meal had been rich but not too heavy. Wade had babbled about different things all through dinner, obviously enjoying himself, and had eaten at least twice as much as he had. Cable supposed it was the healing factor metabolism.

"Do. Before there's a riot," Wade advised.

Feeling ever so slightly lightheaded, Cable poured them each a last glass of champagne. Handing Wade's flute back to him, he extended his own. Wade clinked the two glasses together, seeming to take childlike pleasure in the clear, musical noise that resulted. Cable watched as Wade cocked his head, listening carefully as he knocked the flutes together twice more, nodding at the sound as though he approved.

Cable wasn't sure how to phrase his next sentiment, so he just said it. "Wade, I wanted to thank you for saving my life," he said simply.

Wade looked triumphant. "You're welcome!" he said, all proud. "It wasn't easy wrestling that baby alien, let me tell ya. So, uh." He scooted his chair a little bit closer. "Was that all you wanted to tell me?"

"If that was all I wanted to tell you, I wouldn't be dressed like this," Cable said.

Wade smiled. "So, what took you so long?" Wade asked seriously, sliding a gloved hand up Cable's arm. The happy smile, the light, possessive touch, the casual inquiry answered Cable's unasked question more effectively than any grandiose declaration could have. Wade was more than interested. Wade was all over this plan.

Nate paused, unsure whether Wade was referring to the length of time it had taken to say thank you, or the length of time it had taken to come to grips with his feelings. He knew he hadn't been exceptionally quick with either, but sheesh, he was a busy man.

When Nate didn't answer right away, Wade went on. "Cause I thought I was getting the point across okay. I thought you were just really dense," Wade told him.

Cable lifted an eyebrow.

"Okay, not really dense," Wade said, and then said, almost brutally, "Okay, to be honest, I pretty much thought you weren't interested." He paused for a heartbeat, fiddling with his napkin. "Um, you are interested, aren't you?" Wade said anxiously, his voice rushed. "I mean, red roses, tuxedos, dinner, champagne, that does mean you want to hook up, right? Can you please just say it out loud already?"

"Do I really have to say it?" Cable said. He indicated the table and their clothing. "After all this?"

Wade raised his eyebrows. "Yes!"

Maybe it made him a bad person, but he couldn't resist teasing Wade just a tad. "Sorry, strong silent type here." Cable smirked a little. "Isn't that why you like me?"

Wade looked exasperated. "If you can go to all the trouble of setting up a night like tonight, you can make some kind of short declarative statement to tell a guy how you feel about him. I know something like this a lot of work, even when you have help, which I don't doubt that you did, and even when your apartment isn't messy and seriously in need of cleaning prior to having company." Wade seemed to reconsider his words. "Well, actually, maybe not. Mostly it's the cleaning." Wade peered at him. "Oh my god Nate, are you _nervous_?"

Cable rolled his eyes. No, he was not nervous, but after an accusation like that, now he did have to say something. Sometimes Wade was too clever by half. "Since you've obviously set up a night this before, I'd have thought you could figure out what I want," he said evenly, taking care to keep his expression inscrutable.

"People keep telling me I'm nuts for some reason, so humor me."

Cable sighed. "Our friendship means a lot to me," he said cautiously. It was guarded, but for crying out loud, did he truly need to put it into words? "And it's occurred to me we could be more than friends."

"Aren't we best friends?"

"Okay, more than best friends."

"Boyfriends?" Wade sounded hopeful.

"Sure." It was as good a word as any, Cable figured.

Wade made a joyful tiny noise and pressed the knuckles of both hands to his mouth. "Best boyfriends? And someday we can get married in Switzerland or Norway or someplace where they allow the sort of thing like you and me?" The expression coming through the mask made Nate wonder if Wade already had a chalet all picked out.

"Let's start with boyfriends," Cable said patiently.

Wade nodded. "Okies. Thank you for clarifying. Having declared your intentions, you may proceed."

"And there's no such thing as best boyfriends, Wade," Cable said softly. "Just boyfriends."

Well, that wasn't technically true, but it was true enough for him, and he didn't want to amend his statement and have to delve into one of the twisty conversations Wade was so prone to creating and pursuing. He reached up with his TO hand to stroke the fabric covering Wade's cheek. Wade gazed into his eyes for a moment. The mask was annoying that way-- Wade could see his eyes, but he couldn't see Wade's. His displeasure at the inequity of it was forgotten when Wade grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him passionately through the mask. Cable was surprised by the fabric's softness, the brush of it almost feathery against his lips. Wade's mouth felt hot beneath it.

When he pulled back, he saw Wade eyeing the stairs up to his bedroom. Irene had strewn rose petals on each step. Well, plenty of time for that later. Cable cleared his throat. "Want to bodyslide to a beach and take a walk?"

"Nope," Wade said promptly. "I mean, I know that idea appears with great regularity on that master list of romantic activities, and I've suggested it myself in the past, usually with smashing success. But no." He shook his head. "Cause when you do that in a tux you get sand everywhere, and I always end up wading and getting my pants wet to about the knees. And then you got wet pants, and damp socks, and sand in your best shoes even if you take them off first, and when the water finally dries out, somehow more sand magically appears anywhere that was damp. But another time, maybe when we're not wearing as many clothes, I would be up for that." Wade paused. "Especially if it's sunny and we need to wear sunscreen."

Cable folded his hands in front of him, taking it all in. Okay, moonlit walk on the beach was out. Of course, the sun was only starting to set, it was a little early for a walk in the moonlight anyway. Not that a walk on the beach with the sun setting in the background would be bad. Cable tried again. "Okay. Would you like to go see a display of fireworks?"

Wade looked puzzled. "Not really. Is there a holiday I've forgotten about?"

When Wade examined his fingernails, which were covered by his gloves, it clicked.

"Wade, do you want to go upstairs?" he said, keeping his face impassive.

"Yes," Wade said immediately. "God Nate, I thought you'd never ask."

Cable smiled faintly. "Bodyslide by two," Cable said, and in a moment they stood in the doorway to his bedroom.

He turned to his newly minted boyfriend. Wade seemed oddly hesitant, looking at the rose petals on the bed.

"We don't have to do this, Wade," he said.

"Yes we do," Wade said, his subdued manner disappearing at once. Wade pushed by him. "You can't back out now!" he said accusingly.

Nate shifted. "Who said anything about backing out?" he said. He reached up and undid his bow tie. "On the contrary. Let's do this thing."

Wade nodded vigorously as he kicked off his shoes and leaped onto the clean white sheets. "That's more like it." Wade rolled around, posing in various positions on the bed. The sight was amusing, but Cable didn't crack a smile. He lit a few candles before he joined Wade on the bed and started taking their clothes off. Wade eagerly shed everything but the mask, which he obligingly pulled up a couple of inches. Cable pressed his lips to Wade's, enjoying the feel of kissing Wade without the soft fabric preventing their mouths from touching.

Wade had so many barriers, he thought, stroking his fingers over the red cloth covering the back of Wade's neck. Wade tensed up a little when Nate touched the mask, so Nate dropped his hands to Wade's hips, holding him still while they kissed.

When they were naked, save for Wade's mask, he took a moment to look at Wade's body admiringly. The only light was from the setting sun through the window and the three candles he'd lit, but he could see well enough by that. Wade's skin was as he remembered, starkly covered in the scars and cysts and sores, but his body was incredibly lithe and muscular. Cable hadn't been in a frame of mind to appreciate the sight last time he'd glimpsed Wade without clothes, and Wade certainly hadn't been happy about finding himself naked and reconstituted from vomit. Nate seemed to remember Wade punching him. Although that might have been another time. Wade punched him a lot. More than anyone else, for sure.

He'd touched Wade before, but usually only in the course of hitting him back. He'd had no idea how Wade's skin would feel beneath his fingertips, touched for no other reason than pleasure. It was unsettling to be without his telepathy, but being confined to the thoughts and feelings of his body alone made physical sensations feel strangely precious. Wade felt nice to touch, his skin ridged and textured in all different ways. Cable had never experienced anything quite like Wade's flesh before, and he'd experienced just about everything vicariously through everyone else. He ran his hands over Wade's shoulders.

Wade flopped down on the bed, still wearing his mask. Nate couldn't read his mind, but he'd been inside the minds of enough disfigured people to understand. He certainly knew what Wade looked like without the mask; Wade never wore it when they sparred in practice sessions, and they'd been sparring every day since he came back. But these circumstances were different.

He softened his voice. "Wade, you don't have to wear that here."

Wade's voice was muffled by the pillow. "Thought it might... work better for you."

Nate gently rolled him over. "Nope." Wade didn't object, so he slid his fingers under the red fabric and kissed Wade as he pulled it off.

Finally, Wade's eyes were revealed. Wade's deep, normally hard brown eyes, which at that moment looked exceptionally happy. Nate stared into them for a few moments before taking Wade's cock in a firm grip, which caused Wade to gasp in a satisfying fashion. "Next time we have dinner maybe you can leave this at home," Cable said as he tossed the red cloth to the floor.

Wade didn't make any specific expression, but Cable nonetheless had a sense that he was pleased. "Yeah yeah yeah," was all he said.

Wade talked throughout much of the sex, ceasing only when his throat was otherwise occupied with making pornographic noises. Cable enjoyed hearing both. Cable intended to take it slow, because he didn't want to hurt Wade, but Wade was the impatient type. When he'd dared wonder about an occasion such as this one, Nate had guessed as much. After a few minutes of kissing and groping and a handful of lubrication, Wade rose up and impaled himself on Cable's cock. Cable didn't stop him, and Wade made a keening noise deep in his throat, rolling his hips by millimeters to get used to it. Then it was Nate's turn to gasp and try like crazy not to come too quickly, as Wade rode him more enthusiastically than any lover Nate could remember.

* * *

"I know everyone thinks Rob Lowe is my dream guy, but truthfully, Nate, he's got nothing on you," Wade said later, when they were naked and lounging around in the dark. The sun had long since set, and the candles burned down and died out.

Lying on his back, eyes closed, Cable didn't answer. He was thinking about how much he liked Wade's voice. Good thing too, since Wade never shut up.

"Soooooo... why did you do all this?" Wade asked, hopping back up to sit on Cable's pelvis. "Not that I'm complaining, mind. But you could have just said, 'Let's do it,' in that terse manly way you have when you don't want to say everything you're thinking, and I would have been more than happy with it."

Cable considered that. "I wanted to do something nice for you, and I figured you'd appreciate the thought," he said finally. "And since I never did this time period's grand romantic gesture before, I thought I'd go all out." He fell silent another moment, musing, and for once Wade didn't fill in the quiet. "And I thought it might be fun. In the time I come from, we were lucky if we got to eat dinner privately, let alone by candlelight."

He almost asked, Did you like it?, but the question didn't seem necessary, especially when Wade bent down to kiss him. Cable couldn't see him, but he felt Wade's dazzling smile against his lips.

"I'm still not taking you to a Broadway musical," he told Wade.

"Awwww," Wade said. He bounced a little from his perch on Nate's hips, and despite feeling tired, Nate felt himself stirring with renewed interest. He never wanted this vacation to be over.

Wade suddenly sounded suspicious. "Hey, how did you know I was still thinking about that? Are you sure you're not psychic anymore?"

Cable said nothing, knowing Wade would continue without a response.

Wade didn't disappoint. "If I whine about it relentlessly, will you change your mind?"

"I know how they all end," Cable said, deadpan.

"Come on. Maybe in the time since you lost your telepathy, they'll have written a new musical you don't know the ending to."

Cable sensed a mock tirade beginning, so he shut Wade up with another kiss before he could start his next sentence. He was tired, he realized. "Let's go to sleep," he said against Wade's mouth.

"I don't want to sleep," Wade objected.

"Why not?"

Wade rolled off him. He sounded worried. "What if it turns out I'm dreaming, and I wake up and this never happened?"

Cable smiled into the darkness. "You're not dreaming, Wade."

"How do you know?" Wade demanded. "I'll have you know my dreams are über-realistic sometimes. A few times they've even come true. The other night I dreamed I was fighting the Cat--you know Shen Kuei?--and it felt so real, I'm pretty sure it's actually gonna happen." He paused for a second, thoughtful, and then added, "There was a herd of zombies in a grocery store, too, but that part seems less likely to come true. But that's not the point. The point is, this could definitely be a dream."

Cable found Wade's hand with his own and squeezed. "I promise, you're not dreaming," he said, and added, "The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you'll wake up and find out I'm right."

"But that's exactly what Dream-Nate would say," Wade said sleepily.

"Dream Nate knows what he's talking about, then. You should listen to him."

In the end, Wade fell asleep still holding Cable's hand.


End file.
